


Christmas Morning

by pillowcreek



Series: 25 Days of Ficmas [25]
Category: The Bridge (Podcast)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Morning, F/M, Fluff, Parenthood, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 16:29:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13194042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pillowcreek/pseuds/pillowcreek
Summary: Christmas morning family fluff.





	Christmas Morning

Etta is woken up by a small weight dropping down suddenly on her and her daughter shouting. 

“It’s Christmas!” Charlotte yelled, tugging on her mother’s sleeve. “It’s Christmas! It’s Christmas!” 

Etta groaned and gently nudged her off. “Charlie. What time is it?” 

“It’s Christmas time!” Charlie yelled, bouncing up and down on the bed. 

“It’s 5:30,” Bertie muttered beside her. Etta groaned and hid under her pillow. 

Charlie dropped down on her knees and tugged on Etta’s shirt again. “Come on, Mom! It’s Christmas! We have to go see if Santa came!” 

“Come on Charlie, let’s go get your brother,” Bertie said, scooping up their daughter. 

 _I love you,_ Etta mouthed at him and he winked at her before leaving the bedroom. Etta dragged herself out of bed to follow after them. It had taken ages to put Charlie and Benj to bed last night, and then they had to put out all the presents. She hadn’t gotten to bed until after midnight, and had been hoping to at least be able to sleep until six. At least six o’clock, just half an hour more. Maybe she could convince Bertie to look after them for half an hour so that she could sleep a little longer… 

But then Benj came running into their bedroom and nearly tackled Etta as he hugged her legs. “Merry Christmas!” he said, beaming up at her. 

Etta smiled and ruffled his dark curls. “Merry Christmas, bud. Has Santa come?” 

“I dunno! Daddy said we had to wait for you before we could go downstairs.” 

She resisted the urge to groan and fall over exhausted. _There goes any chance of getting back to bed._ Instead she just picked Benj up. “Well let’s go find out then.” 

Out in the hallway, Bertie was dealing with a much too excited Charlie. He’d picked her up on his back to keep her from running around, so she was hugging his neck tightly as she chattered away about reindeer. Bertie shot Etta an apologetic look as they joined them. 

“Ready to go downstairs?” he asked Benj. 

Benj nodded and Charlotte kicked at Bertie’s stomach excitedly. “Dad! Let’s go, let’s go, let’s go!” 

Etta laughed. “Careful, Charlie. You don’t want to hurt him.” 

Charlie pouted and Bertie gave her legs a quick squeeze. “She’s okay. Let’s go see if Santa came.” 

The four of them went downstairs and Charlie gasped when Bertie turned on the tree lights, casting the room in a soft red glow. Benj snuggled into Etta’s neck, beginning to doze off slightly. She set him down on the sofa and put a blanket over him. 

“I think Benj needs a little more sleep before he’s ready to open presents,” she said to Charlie. “Think you can wait until then?” 

Charlie frowned, considering. “Maybe. I’d need pancakes to tide me over.” 

“Well then, let’s go make pancakes!” Etta said. 

“With extra gummy bears?” 

“Double extra.” 

Charlie ran off to the kitchen, delighted. Bertie wrapped his arms around Etta and gently kissed the top of her head. “Merry Christmas, darling,” he said. 

She smiled and leaned back into him. “Merry Christmas, love.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: @thenightcrowd


End file.
